oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Vs. Aquarium Arc
The Vs. Aquarium arc is the second story arc of the series. It occurs after Shiina regains the left hand of his original body back. An Orca named Sakamata appeared and asked Shiina to join the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium which Shiina don't want too. As result he Sakamata kidnapped Igarashi and the Oumagadoki Zoo heads to the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium to rescue him. Later they all find out that they were been treated like prisoners under a dictator of an horrible director named Isana. Battle Against Sakamata Sakamata were been walking to the zoo saying that it is that place. After that Hana and Uwabami were been talking what they should do to attract visitors at their zoo. Oogami and Igarashi then appears telling that a visitor has arrived. Hana and Uwabami looked shocked because they are close for today. Sakamata then opens the door saying that the zoo is far from beyond. Hana then shocks about Sakamata's appearance, Sakamata then says that this place was very far and does it has intention to call peoples to the zoo. Hana and Uwabamai where been confused seeing another animal. Sakamata then introducing himself and calls himself "the gangster of the sea". He then says that he hates it for being lionized once he sees such annoying peoples. He then opens his mouth saying that he really want to devour them. Kasai and Gorilla Kong then makes their arrival to help them but Sakamata holds them down telling that he didn't came to devour them but to engage in conversation. Hana is then in shock that Sakamata is able to hold down Kasai and Gorilla Kong. Sakamata then ask Hana if he could meet the Director of their zoo. Hana then takes him to Shiina while Shiina then comes happy saying that he can't sleep because he's happy that his hand has been reverted back. Hana then were been scared after the action what Shiina has done. Shiina then says if she wants to see his hand again. Sakamata then destroys Shiina's door asking if he's the director and starts to introduce himself to him. Shiina then ask him if he's a shark, but he says that he's an Orca. Hana then comes into an shock when she were been thinking that the Orca is coming from the popular Ushimitsudoki Aquarium. Sakamata then continues of talking further saying that it must be very surprising to see another cursed person and that he were been knowing this place since yesterday. Sakamata then says if he could usurp the zoo. Sakamata Captured Igarashi, Start of the Rescue Aquarium Invasion Isana's Attack and Separation Chita and Oogami VS. Dholak and Tekka Maki Kasai and Uwabami VS. Ikkaku and Devilfish Sakamata VS. Shishido Gorilla Kong VS. Kaizou Isana VS. Sakamata After that Shiina has barge in the office of Isana, Isana send out Sakamata to kill Shiina. Sakamata were been hurt from his last battle against Shishido but he must because Isana will kill him if he won't. Sakamata then starts to attack Shiina but Shiina uses his Rabbit Peace to defeat him, which succeed, he defeated him with only one attack. After that Shiina has defeated Sakamata, he then goes after Isana, which the final battle has begun. Shiina VS. Isana Zoo VS. Aquarium! Battle Conclusion Category:Story Arcs